Izuna Namikaze
by senju101
Summary: Life after the fourth shinobi war. Read and find out!


**Izuna Namikaze**

**A sad good-bye**

"Daddy, why do mommy and I have to leave?" asked a little boy who had black hair with a red tint. His eyes were solid violet. His name was Izuna Namikaze. His mother was Mikoto Uchiha. His father was Naruto Namikaze. A few weeks ago, a man killed the whole clan except for Mikoto, a boy named Tora, and a few other members. Mikoto was saddened by the news. She ultimately decided that it was her duty to help the clan by raising Tora and Izuna as Uchiha's. She divorced her husband and took custody of her son.

Naruto had red hair that reached half way down his back and was tied. His eyes were violet. He was the First Uzukage of the Hidden Whirlpool village. The Hidden Leaf was destroyed during the fourth shinobi war. Survivors who knew Naruto went to the Hidden Whirlpool village. The Nara, Akimichi, Hyuuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Uchiha, Yamanaka, and Kurama clans moved to the Hidden Whirlpool village. A few Senju's were found and also established them-self in Whirlpool.

The Konoha twelve, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto's parents, members of the various clans, and team sensei's went there. Long, lost members of the Uchiha clan were found and headed there as well. In a few years, the clan was strong again. He knelt down and looked his sons in the eyes. "I don't know son. But there's nothing I can do." He lied.

"But I don't want to leave you." Izuna cried out.

"I know. But I was forced into this. Because of the contract, you're no longer viewed as my son and you'll go by the surname Uchiha." Naruto explained with tears falling from his face. In the other room, Hinata Hyuuga-Namikaze sat with Naruto's other son, Sasuke Namikaze. He looked exactly like Hinata, but had Naruto's hair. Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Minato, and Kushina were also there. "Daddy, please let me stay with you! I want to be with!" Izuna shouted.

Naruto had to fight back the tears that threatening to come out. "I know son…" he chocked, "But there's nothing I can do!" Naruto hugged his son for the last time. Mikoto came and picked Izuna up. "DADDY!" Izuna yelled at the top of his lungs as the doors closed.

**8 years later**

Izuna was walking home from the academy. He wore a raised collar shirt and the Uchiha crest was on the back and white arm warmers along with white shorts. He always walked down the path that took him across the Namizake compound. He always loved his father. And hated his mother. Because of the contract, he could never visit his father, grandparents, god-parents, half-brother, and other family members. A few years ago, Uzunaki clansmen were found. Urasai, his great-uncle, and Saishu, his great-great uncle, were among the many. "Dad." Izuna whispered as tears fell.

Izuna walked on. Ever since that day, he never spoke to his mother. He would never forgive her for what she did. Sasuke, Izuna's half-brother, always met with him in private. The two brothers were very close. Izuna finally reached his house. He walked in and headed straight to his room. Before he could enter, he heard his cousin call out to him. "Izuna." Came Tora's voice.

"Yes Tora?" Izuna asked.

"Can you help me move something?" he asked.

"Sure." Izuna said.

**Five minutes later**

After helping Tora, Izuna finally went into his room. He sat down and pulled out a picture of when he was five and with his parents. Back then, there was no care in the world. But after the massacre, that life was gone. He was ripped away from his father and forced to stay away from him. Izuna shook his head and put the picture away.

**Namikaze compound**

"Hey mom!" yelled Sasuke as he ran into the kitchen.

"Hello Sasuke." Hinata said as she gave Sasuke a hug. Kushina and Minato came into the kitchen. "Hi grandpa and grandma!" Sasuke said with a smile. Minato and Kushina returned the smile. Sasuke had on a blue, short sleeve shirt with an orange, sleeve-less vest that had a hood. His pants were a dark green and had two pockets on each side. The Namikaze clan symbol was on the back. It was the Leaf symbol. It was used in honor of the lives lost. Sasuke was sitting at the table, waiting for his grandma's famous pot roast. "Oh-boy, I can't wait!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I swear! You are just like your father. All you do is eat and yet you still become a gifted ninja." Kushina said as she shook her head in astonishment. Everyone laughed at that. "HELLO NAMIKAZE FAMILY!" came an all too familiar voice which was followed by a loud smack.

"Shut-up Jiraiya!" shouted another familiar voice. It was Jiraiya and Tsunade. The two came walking in with scowls on their faces. "Jiraiya-sensei, Grandma Tsunade." Minato said.

"How's it going Minato?" asked Jiraiya as he sat down.

"Good sensei. I see you and Tsunade are doing well." Minato said with a grin. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the Namikaze family talked for awhile as they waited for the food.

**Uchiha compound**

Izuna was in his room eating rice-bean soup and some dango. His _mother_ and Tora went out to eat. Izuna finished eating and cleaned his dishes. He locked the door to his house and was near the entrance of the compound when he saw Tora and his _mother_ walk up. He gave his _mother_ a death glare and continued walking. Just as he was about to round the corner, Mikoto spoke up. "Izuna. We'll be seeing your father tomorrow afternoon. So come home soon and go to bed early." She stated. Izuna stopped and turned his head. "What did you say?"

"We will be meeting your father and brother. Because the Uchiha clan is starting to come-back, it's okay to let you go back. So like I said, be ready." Mikoto explained.

Izuna had tears falling from his eyes. He could tell she wasn't lying. He was going to see his father again. He ran off towards the park, thinking about all the things he was going to talk about with his father.

_Mikoto's p.o.v_

"Is that true? Is he really going to meet his dad?" asked Tora.

"Yes. Yes he is. I just hope Naruto can forgive me for what I did back then." Mikoto said with a sad smile.


End file.
